Community Expansion Pack
The Community Expansion Pack (CEP) is a large hak pak collection of community-made custom content. Most of the included material comes from content previously posted on the Neverwinter Vault by independent users, content from the monthly Custom Content Challenge, a few pieces from Project Q, and additional content developed specifically for the CEP. Included content is organized to function properly together, with necessary updates made to models, scripts, and .2da files. The CEP is intended to be a "universal" download — players can download this single package to access a large number of modules and persistent worlds that otherwise would have each required their own individual downloads. Builders using the CEP for their module have the option of selecting which CEP content appears in-game. Custom content from the CEP does not override default Neverwinter Nights content. The CEP has been very successful, and many long-term players have found the CEP to be as vital to Neverwinter Nights as the expansion packs. Version history The CEP has had several versions over the years. The latest version allows playing any module that built with CEP 2.1 or higher. The previous set of versions (1.X) used a different organization, so require a separate download (see links below). A player with CEP 1.X installed can play any module requiring that version or lower. Prior to version 2.0, CEP was available both in a format that required both (official) expansion packs and in a format that did not. The version 2.x series, however, strictly requires both Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark, with the game updated to version 1.69. Version 2.65 Version 2.65 of CEP was released March 29, 2018. Version 2.64 Version 2.64 of CEP was released February 23, 2018. Version 2.63 Version 2.63 of CEP was released January 1, 2018. Version 2.62 Version 2.62 of CEP was released January 19, 2017. Version 2.61 Version 2.61 of CEP was released April 25, 2015. Version 2.60 Version 2.60 of CEP was released September 9, 2014. There was no version 2.5 released. Version 2.4 Version 2.4 of CEP was release March 14, 2011. The CEP Updater is no longer used after version 2.3 (using the older updater will overwrite content from CEP 2.4 or later). * CEP 2.4 file list (includes the hak order for builders) Version 2.3 Version 2.3 of CEP was released January 12, 2010. Periodic updates with new content, made after the base version 2.3 was released on the Vault, were available through use of an included CEP Updater. Version 2.2 Version 2.2 of CEP was released December 1, 2008. This is the second release to include (some) content from the Classic Roleplaying Adaptation Project (C.R.A.P.), and the first to include hak paks devoted to C.R.A.P. content. * CEP 2.2 file list (includes the hak order for builders) * List of CEP 2.2 tilesets Version 2.1 Version 2.1 of CEP was released April 23, 2008. It (and all later versions) require game version 1.69. * CEP 2.1 file list Version 2.0 Version 2.0 of CEP was released September 30, 2006. It required game version 1.68. * CEP 2.0 file list See also * CEP weapon External links *Community Expansion Pack (CEP) forum *Download latest version *Download CEP 1 - used for some old modules *Installation instructions Category:Custom content